Siege on the Leashless
by AlleyHound
Summary: Old age is beginning to catch up with Dodger, Rita and Tito, but a new threat will see them, and their whole extended family across the city fighting for their very way of life. With every street dog a target, street savoir-faire might not be enough.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A sleek and powerful shepherd lay on the rug by the heater, listening, distressed, to the sobs of his master. The shepherd strained to hear the words as his man cried into the telephone, and realised what he'd feared was true; the master had been pushed out of the job that had been his life for as long as Ace had known him. Ace was a good dog, he knew and understood his master, his loves and his passions, his fears and his passions. He also knew the moment it had all gone wrong. It was a bite, a violent attack from a leashless dog, one of the vermin the master had made it his life's work to see eradicated. That hand was useless now; Ace had felt it when the master tried to fondle his ears as he always had, and he saw it as the poor master fumbled with the simplest of tasks. That a dog could inflict such misery on a human was beyond his comprehension; the dog-human bond was what made a dog, a dog. A creature that would use its teeth and claws, the gifts they were given with which to protect their masters, to wound a human, could only be evil. Ace had finally understood why the master had spent these years taking leashless dogs off the streets. But the master had it all taken from him by those vermin… now who would protect the world that humans and dogs had built side by side? Without the master to control them, how would the spread of evil, the unnatural separation of dogs from their rightful place, be halted? Ace realised that it was now down to him to do what the master could not… to protect everything he loved from the leashless dogs that crawled the city streets.

Ace remembered his last encounter with one of the leashless; it was brief, but so soon after his master's wounding, its significance magnified. He and the master had been walking side by side one evening, pounding the streets near their Bronx home, when a screech of tyres and the blasting of a horn had them both turn their heads. Two leashless dogs, one large, burly and brown, and one small, white and wiry, had run in front of an oncoming car, which had swerved, narrowly avoiding a collision with a child on the sidewalk. Before Ace could so much as threaten the filthy street dogs, they were gone, melting into the alleys with such ease that they might have been cats. The master had grumbled, as he always did, and they walked on. It was clear then that it wasn't just the master's old hunting grounds of Upper Manhattan that was infested by these barely-dogs, but their very own neighbourhood. The danger was growing, and Ace knew that he had to stop it. The master had lost everything, and with every day he smelt more of the drink and smiled even less. Those vermin had ruined him. Ace had to avenge his broken master.


	2. Harrowing Delivery

Rita lifted her faded muzzle up from her forepaws, disturbed by the sound of, what she hoped was, Fagin coming in the front door. He was a working man now; spending his days giving service to customers in Mrs Foxworth's now-thriving boutique pet shop. There was no longer a reason that old fear in the back of Rita's mind that she and the gang might go hungry, and Fagin's job was as such that his canine companions joining him was, if anything, encouraged. All the while they all had the freedom to be the street dogs they'd always been at heart- even if they did retire to this shabby little house at the end of the day. Now ten years old and a grandmother, Rita was appreciative of the comforts this lifestyle offered her. Old age had crept up on her quickly, taking her by surprise. The fur on her face had lightened with age, the dark mask over her eyes no longer visible. After a small health scare some months ago, Rita had been given an operation to prevent her from becoming a mother again, and the change in her body had led to her silky coat growing ever fluffier. She supposed that being part-Afghan played some role in her distinct hairiness. A new, _old_ Rita physically perhaps, but she was the same streetwise tough-talker she'd always been, and retained a position of great respect within the gang.

"I'm home, boys!" Fagin called gaily as he pushed the creaking door open. Immediately, barking rang out from down the hall and up the stairs. A small cat, Evie, hastily darted up onto the back of the chair Rita was sitting on, wanting to be well out the way of the canine onslaught. Rita was quickly dancing around her master's feet, jumping to lick his face as he laughed heartily. It was only a few seconds, however, before she had to share his attention- Dodger and Tito, both also beginning to show their age, Oliver, and Luna- a granddaughter of Dodger and Rita, were soon all over Fagin like a rash. It didn't matter that it had only been a few hours for some of them since they'd last seen him; their old human friend arriving home always warranted a bit of excitement.

Fagin waded his way through the bundle of dogs and sank into his chair with a happy sigh. These days had been kind to him; with a roof over his head, a job, and minimal rent to pay, there was rarely a thing to fret about. And he had his beloved animals around him, including his devoted Dodger. The terrier mutt jumped onto the other chair and stretched out, content. He wasn't the young trouble-maker he'd once been, having matured into a father figure to both his own offspring and theirs. Being looked up to meant a lot to him, and it was endlessly satisfying for Dodger to see the younger generations taking after himself- and Rita- in so many ways.

On the old rug in the centre of the room, Luna and Tito were engaged in one of their frequent friendly tussles. Tito was no young dog now, but still had near boundless energy and a sharp mind- and tongue. He lived something of a double life, spending days at a time with his glamorous lover, Georgette in her 5th Avenue home. At heart, though, he was completely in with the gang, and there was nothing he'd rather do than spar with the youngest member of the tribe. Luna, at two years old, was now a feisty and switched-on young adult. She was a nature child, and would retreat to the city's many parks during the day, while most of her family felt more at home within the concrete jungle. Proud and independent, she kept herself fed by catching rats and squirrels; she couldn't bring herself to be a burden on Fagin, so was as self-reliant as she possibly could be. By far the youngest of the household, she'd grown up doted on by all, and she had no qualms about being openly affectionate, especially towards her grand-parents. Like Tito, she found happiness in the simple joys of rough-and-tumble, and could play for hours. Her energetic approach to life left little opportunity for the 'oldies' to slow down too much, and they'd have it no other way.

With the initial home time rush over, the she-cat, Evie padded over to rub herself around Fagin's legs. Oliver joined her, and nuzzled her face. The two cats were part-time residents, spending a good chunk of their time at their other home, with Jenny. It was a school week, so spending a few nights away would not be a huge problem. It had taken a while for Oliver to adjust to this routine, ever fearful that he was somehow letting Jenny down, but she was growing up- now a young teenager, and no longer seemed so reliant on his company. He knew how very lucky he was to have not one but two loving homes; of course, there had been a time in his distant youth that he'd feared being unwanted forever.

As Fagin switched on the television, everyone settled down- even Tito and Luna slowed the pace until they were both sprawled out on the carpet. Out in the yard, the last member of the household, Willow, would be settling down as well. She never went in the house, nor would she approach Fagin, but she'd nonetheless become a fixture in recent months, following the death of her usual companion, Flash. Everyone had long since given up on convincing her that her fears were irrational, but as they sheltered together, away from the cold October winds and with no shortage of good company, the others did wonder if Willow really grasped what she was missing out on.

 _This is the life,_ thought Dodger, kicking back. He yawned and stretched out, brushing up close to Rita. As far as he was concerned, they had it all pretty much made.

* * *

Not far from the tired little house, Dodger and Rita's daughter, Dash, was also welcoming home the rest of her gang for the evening. In a secluded alley backed onto a vast caryard, she'd set up a home with two of her closest friends, Jellybean and Klaus. A lot had changed since those early days, and the gang's numbers had swelled; born a little after Luna were Jellybean's two sons, Cocoa and Jaffa- both now strapping young males; then, a young hound by the name of Sunshine had found in Dash a trusted friend, then mate; and then there were the pups. Devoted to one another as they were, Dash and Sunny had always known puppies were in their future, and they were now parents to three six-month-old youngsters- and with another litter on the way. That the alley was getting busy was an understatement, but the band of dogs lived a harmonious life with few cares and even fewer quarrels amongst themselves. In Dash's eyes, this was everything she'd dreamed of, and she couldn't wait for the imminent arrival of her second litter, who would be welcomed whole-heartedly by a loving family.

The Rottweiler, Klaus, trundled into the alley, holding in his jaws a piece of fried chicken. He dropped the food at Dash's paws. "For you… and the passengers." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I sought maybe they vould be here now, but maybe tomorrow. They must know we are vaiting."

"Thanks, Klausie. It's gotta be soon; I've been feeling little pains all day, but still no pups. Ella keeps making and remaking my nest for me; she's a sweetie, almost more excited than I am."

The aforementioned Ella scrambled through the hole in the caryard fence to greet her 'uncle' Klaus. "Hello! They're _still_ not coming. I had their bed all perfect too; until crazy Daisy went and trashed it."

Klaus wagged his stubby little tail. "But, Ella, I sink you like to keep vorking on it. I am sure you can make it even better than perfect. No puppies will be more comfortable." He looked back to Dash. "Daisy and Jack are with Sunny, no?"

"Yeah," Dash nodded. "Or at least they were when I saw them last. Chances are, Jack's run off with Cocoa and that terrier- but they won't have gone far." She picked up the piece of chicken and settled herself atop the broken down yellow beetle that was the alley's centrepiece.

Jellybean, draped over the bonnet, huffed. "Those boys better not be too late. I'd actually be relieved if Jack's tagging along with Cocoa and Lucky; then at least one of the three would have some sense." Her son, Cocoa, was a protective mother's nightmare; eager to show his strength and impress the rougher dogs of the city. He was as gregarious as Jellybean, which was no surprise, but his need to play the tough guy had gotten him into hot water on more than one occasion. The scruffy young terrier, Lucky, was no better, serving to egg on his much larger, stronger friend. Young Jack looked up to and admired Cocoa, who'd been excited to act as a teacher to the boy pup since he first started to crawl around. Jack always took life seriously, and his tendency to think things through before barging into a situation made him, in Jellybean's mind, a good influence on his much older- but not wiser- friends.

Dash snapped a yawn, her back aching. "You're not wrong."

Jellybean's other son, Jaffa, was next to come around the corner. He had a bread roll as an offering to the pregnant leader. "Sorry, not sure how fresh it is, but it's all I could find."

"Thanks, Jaffa," Dash said, smiling warmly. "It's very much appreciated. I feel like a useless wreck right now."

"But you're doing the most important job! Keeping those puppies safe until they're ready." Jaffa wagged his tail. Like most of the gang, he was now on tenterhooks, knowing that the arrival could happen at any time. He was smaller than Cocoa, and softer in temperament. With a knack for silliness, he had a way with puppies, and couldn't wait to meet his new 'cousins'. Spotting Ella behind the car, he jumped into a play bow. "Ellsy-bellsy, wanna give home reno a break and have some real fun?"

Ella ran forward and tumbled onto his lowered back, laughing through her growls. They snapped and pawed, enjoying a bit of frivolity.

Dash yawned again, even wider this time. "I wish I had that much energy." She sighed. "I've been restless all day; it feels like something more should have happened, but it's all happening so slow."

"I still say, tomorrow," Klaus wuffed, plonking himself down on the ground near his friends.

"They'll be here before you know it," said Jellybean. "Rest up while you still can!"

Before long, the rest of the gang was home, with Sunny at the very front of the queue to check on Dash's well-being. Her early pains had progressed, and to the immense excitement of everyone, labour had started.

Almost tripping over his paws in anticipation, Sunshine led his mate to the whelping den. The old man who owned the caryard had long been appreciative of the security given by the small band of dogs, and had erected a second fence into his property, effectively giving the dogs a safe and contained space that they might retreat to should a threat come their way. It was this space that Ella had been spending the day dressing up with cushions, blankets and newspaper, making it a cosy space for the arrival to take place.

"Okay, Dash, keep breathing," Sunny panted, though he knew his advice was too obvious to be of any real use. "Do you want me to stay in here with you?" He'd been present for much of the first labour, but didn't want to make assumptions; what mattered was that Dash was comfortable.

Dash collapsed into the blankets and whined in pain. "Stay… please." This was as hard as she'd remembered it, and she knew this was just the beginning. A strong contraction going through her, she dug into the bedding and looked into Sunny's softly reassuring gaze. "Lie with me?"

Placing himself close to Dash, Sunny allowed himself to be her rock. If she needed to lash out with the pain of it all, he'd be going through it with her. With Daisy, Ella and Jack being kept occupied and reassured on the other side of the fence, he put all his energy into being everything Dash needed of him.

* * *

" _Hello? Hello, is anyone awake?"_

Rita looked up from her slumber and blearily exchanged a brief look of confusion with Dodger. Half-asleep, she couldn't quite place the voice.

"Sunny?" Dodger asked, sleepily. That was strange… beyond strange. Why would Sunny be showing up here in the middle of the night?

Luna blinked awake. "Is someone here?"

Pulling himself to his feet, Dodger tried to wake up. He wasn't imagining it; Sunny was there. "Watcha doin' here, man?" he called down the stairs. His eyes rested on the dog beside Sunny, his daughter, Dash, sprawled on the floor and panting heavily. "Dash! What's the matter? What happened?"

Dash whined. "They won't come. I've been pushing since sundown, but they won't come."

"Something's not right," Sunny said, his voice cracking with emotion. "It shouldn't be like this."

Dodger swallowed, taking in the weight of what was happening and feeling a wave of fear for his Dash. "I'll get Fagin, just wait there."

As a wide-eyed and frightened Rita rushed to her daughter's side, Dash began to weep. From deep in her bones she knew that her puppies were in serious trouble, and she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. The three youngsters ran forward out of the shadows to comfort their mother.

"Grandma Rita, is Mom gonna be all right?" Daisy asked, hushed.

Rita, calmly as she could, gave the child a reassuring lick. "We're getting help," was all she could say. She pressed her thin body close to Dash, and felt the struggling bitch weakly press back. "I'm here, Dashie; I'm here."

Sleepy and confused, Fagin nonetheless was quick to act at the sight of Dash; a dog who'd been a close companion of his for the early years of her life, clearly in great distress. Gently he bundled her into a blanket and carried her in his arms to his scooter, having made a panicked flip through the phone book to find an emergency vet that could see her at this time in the morning. Sunny could only look on, shell-shocked, barely able to move and act. He tried to follow after Fagin, to go with Dash, but they were gone before he could begin to wrap his head around it all.

Sunny wasn't the only one overwhelmed by all that was suddenly going on. Having been so abruptly woken, the gang was in a state of dazed confusion. No longer able to be by Dash's side, Rita went to the three pups, who all had expressions of abject fear on their faces… for all they knew, they might never see their mother again.

Luna yawned widely, coming into the room and taken aback by the sight of so many dogs milling around. "What's going on, pops?" she asked Dodger, who'd been trying to reassure Sunny.

"Dash is havin' problems gettin' her puppies out. Fagin's takin' her to the vet; we've just gotta wait and hope everythin's all right." Dodger looked over Dash's three elder pups; he had to stifle his own fears for their sake. The look in his daughter's eyes, a look of terror and suffering, had shaken him to the core. Dash was a healthy young dog; she'd be okay… wouldn't she? The doubt must have begun to show, as Luna too looked as though she might burst into tears. Feeling himself begin to shake, Dodger gave Sunny a kind nudge. "Don't worry, man. You know she's a lot tougher than she looks."

"I know," Sunny said, with a weak attempt at a smile. "I've gotta trust she can do this." He lowered his head, apologetic for the drama he'd brought on the family at such an unsociable hour. "You don't mind if we all stick round here while we wait? Jelly's out the back with her boys- Klaus too. They'd want to know any news as soon as possible."

Daisy, Ella and Jack all looked to Dodger, but a shaky Luna spoke first. "Just try and make yourselves comfortable… you can't have much sleep last night," she said, kindly. "We'll wake you if Fagin comes back with news."

Rita nodded firmly. It would no doubt be stressful for the dog-phobic Evie- who remained hidden upstairs with her beloved Oliver- but this was an emergency, and emergencies called for them all to stick together.

"Yeah, man," Tito piped up. "You're not goin' anywhere! Uncle Tito will take care of you, all right?"

Soon, the three youngsters were piled up on the sofa, surrounded by the soothing and protective presence of their grandmother and cousin, while Tito rushed up the stairs to inform the cats of the situation. Sunny failed to suppress a whine as he looked at his kids. He blamed himself. They hadn't needed another litter; they'd been happy enough. Those pups were now suffering, _Dash_ was now suffering, because he'd wanted too much. Before going outside to update the rest of the family on the situation, he rushed over to give the pups each a gentle kiss and a nuzzle.

"C'mon, Sunny," said Dodger gently. "Get yourself comfortable. You wanna be there for your kids, we'll handle the rest." He wasn't sure how the next few hours would play out, and could only take care of the family that were there in that moment. Each passing minute would go by ever slower, but wait and hope was all there was to do. Together, though, their thoughts were all with Dash and the unborn puppies.


	3. Phoebe

Indistinct voices crept in through fog in Dash's head, and she could not so much as determine whether they were human or canine. It was as though her whole being had been encased in a ball of cotton wool, muffling all sound, sight, scent… even her thoughts. Her eyes barely open, Dash couldn't make out where she was; there was a purple blanket under her for warmth so, she managed to deduce after lying confused for several long minutes, she could not be anywhere too bad. Slowly, the voices became clearer, and just as the memory of what had happened began to came back to her, a nudge to her side brought Dash back to reality with a jolt. She remembered! Her vision blurred and movements clumsy, she heaved her weary head up to look down at her pups for the first time. But there was just the one. _No,_ Dash thought, _no, there were more than that; I felt them. It was more than last time._ Her mouth dry, she licked her lips and looked away. It was just a trick of her senses; something that the vet had given her stopped her from seeing what was really there, what _had_ to be there.

Now that she'd turned away, Dash found herself afraid to look back, even as she felt a pup- the puppy she could not bring herself to believe was the only one, rooting hungrily at her side. Her senses were sharpening; she could make out the dogs on the other side of the vet hospital, and distinguish the voices of the different voices. What would she see when she looked back down at her puppy- _her puppies_? A cold, hollow feeling threatened to take her over, a dread that swept through entire body. A squeak came from Dash's side. Her maternal instincts triggered, she couldn't stop herself from looking down to her crying puppy. She gave a horrified gasp and a dry sob as she realised it was true. Only one puppy.

"I'm sorry, darling," came the voice of one of the nurses, whose shadow fell over Dash's cage, "the others didn't make it. But you've got quite a fighter there, girl; she's going to be a strong one."

Dash felt tears welling in her eyes. _Her babies._ She'd felt them, known them, carried them; how could they be gone just like that? She rearranged herself slightly to make it easier for the surviving puppy to feed, and saw on her belly a large shaved patch and an ugly scar. Dash shuddered. The mark was one she'd carry with her; a souvenir of the death of her puppies. While she let the survivor feed, she couldn't bear to look down any longer and had to turn away. She lay her head down in her forepaws; the feel of a nursing pup bringing only a deep sadness rather than the overwhelming joy she'd been anticipating. Trying to ignore the sensation, Dash let her heavy eyelids close. Perhaps she'd wake up to find this was just a terrible dream.

A piercing squeal roused Dash from her sleep. Taken by surprise, she lifted her head quickly, and again saw the lone pup against her side. In just a moment, the grief all came flooding back. The puppy squealed again, and Dash moved her muzzle forward to comfort the baby. _Poor little thing, all alone._ Amidst the heartbreak, a warmth surged through Dash's body, taking her by surprise. How could she look at this child and feel nothing but sadness? This was her baby, the one who would fight through, and Dash would be beside her all the way.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry," Dash whispered, "if I could have saved them…" Her voice caught in her throat. She didn't suppose it mattered; the pup was too young to hear anyway. "But I'm here. I'm here, and you've got a daddy and a brother and sisters and they can't wait to meet you." Tenderly, Dash licked her little daughter and knew that such a precious child was worth whatever heartache had to be endured in bringing her to the world. The pup was indeed big and strong; bigger than any of Dash's first litter had been. She had brown fur, a little darker than her mother's, and white paws like her father, Sunny. For a moment, the thought of Sunny almost had Dash in tears all over again- he would surely be devastated to have lost most of his litter, but she was determined not to let grief get in the way of loving her little survivor. This was the puppy's first day, and it couldn't be remembered just with sadness.

The puppy gave a satisfied exhale, and collapsed onto her face against her mother's belly. Dash smiled affectionately; her baby daughter truly was a beautiful little thing.

"Come on, little one, come here," Dash murmured, and she gently picked the puppy up in her mouth, and placed her against the long hair on her chest. "See, that's better. Nice and warm."

Dash curled her legs up against her belly so that the terrible scar was hidden. She couldn't stand to look at it; it stood for sorrow and loss. She'd never forget the little ones who didn't make it, nor truly lose that hollow feeling inside- how could she?- but for now, Dash knew where her energies needed to be, and that was in supporting her beautiful, soft, perfect baby daughter.

The puppy closed her eyes, and tummy full, soon fell asleep in her mother's loving embrace. Dash felt a bittersweet tear roll down her check as she listened to the contented sleep-snuffling of her baby. It felt as though her heart had been broken into a million pieces, but still, in this puppy she had hope.

* * *

Dash and the baby puppy were met with a sea of concerned eyes and licking tongues as Fagin helped them through his front door. Once again forced to face the reality of her loss, Dash immediately felt tears forming, though her sweet Sunshine was quick to kiss them away.

"Oh, Dashie, I'm sorry," he whimpered. "Is the baby all right?"

With a trembling smile, Dash nuzzled him back. "Our little survivor's strong as they come. She's perfect." She looked up into Fagin's hand, where the slumbering babe lay and felt another strong rush of love.

Ella's eyes were wide with anxiety for her mother. "I made you another nest, Mom," she said. "Under the stairs, so it's nice and cosy."

Appreciative, Dash gingerly followed her daughter to the hidey-hole beneath the stairs, keeping one eye up at Fagin's hands, where the puppy was safely held. She lay down, nudging the bedding into a comfortable position. She looked up at Ella. "It's perfect, beauty."

Fagin gently held out the puppy to Dash, who took her to her side. "There's a good girl," he murmured. "I know it's been rough, but we'll take care of you now."

Sunny scooted in behind Dash, allowing her to snuggle close for comfort, and the three elder pups soon joined them. Rita watched from the side, her heart aching at the sight of her daughter dealing with such loss. She approached slowly, and reached over to nuzzle Dash's face.

"I'm gonna be okay, you know," Dash said weakly.

"I know," said Rita. "You're strong as they come. I'm here if you need anything though- anything at all."

Dodger nodded. "Absitively, Mini. We're here for ya."

Dash lay down her head, her squirming baby right beside her. "Thanks; thanks so much."

Rita walked away, leaving the new family to rest and reaffirm their bonds. She herself was shaken and stunned by the dramatic birth, and with Dash and the survivor doing well, she could finally breathe and take it all in. In the past hours, the house had been a stressful place to be, with Jellybean and her sons pacing restlessly out the back door and barking ferociously every time they caught sight of Fagin. All the while, there had always been at least one of Dash and Sunny's older pups in fretful tears, and poor Sunny had needed all the help he could get to keep everyone calm. Upstairs, the dog-phobic Evie would be cowering away from all the activity, no doubt with Oliver steadfastly trying to reassure her that she was safe. It left Rita feeling torn, unable to take care of everyone all at once. Confident that- for now at least- Dash would be just fine, she turned her attention to the dogs in the backyard, who'd not yet seen the new addition to the family.

Outside the back door, the relentless pacing had left a long and muddy gouge in the already patchy lawn, and still Jellybean kept walking back and forth. At the sight of Rita, her ears pricked.

"Is Dash okay?" Jellybean urged, beginning to shake as she stopped her incessant pacing. "The… the baby?"

"She's fine. Exhausted, and it's going to be a lot to deal with, but she's strong. The baby's a little girl; healthy and perfect."

Jellybean exhaled loudly and collapsed into the dirt. Immediately, her adoptive mother, Willow, rushed in to comfort her. If any of the dogs had an inkling of what Dash might be feeling, it was Jellybean, who'd lost almost all of her own newborn puppies two years before. Such memories could not easily be held back at a time of fear and distress.

Klaus stood up, his eyes wide. He had no qualms about going in the house, but felt his support had been of greater need with Jellybean's clan. Now though, Dash needed to know that he was there for her. "Is she well enough to see visitor? I vould like to see her, and puppy. She has been so brave, I vant to tell her sat."

"I think she's trying to get some sleep," Rita said gently, appreciating Klaus' love and care for his dear friend. "But you're welcome to hang around close by; I think even that will mean a lot."

" _Danke_ , _Mutter_ Rita."

Jellybean lowered her head and gazed into the house. She had to be there for Dash- she owed her that much. But the strong smell of human held her back. How could she trust herself to hold back her fear enough to keep from lashing out towards the human? That would help no one, least of all the tired and grieving Dash. Still, Jellybean could not shake the feeling that she was letting her old friend down… the same friend who was the very reason her Cocoa and Jaffa were alive today. She stifled a whine.

Jaffa had calmed visibly with the assurance that Dash and the new puppy were safe and well. He cocked his head enquiringly. "So, what happens next? Are they well enough to come home?"

"I don't think so, Jaff," Rita said, shaking her head. "They had to cut a hole in her to get the puppy out; she's going to be so sore. I've been knocked out at the vet myself, and I can tell you, it really drains you. It took days for me to recover- and I didn't have to deal with the emotional trauma of losing puppies."

"Poor Dash," said Jaffa quietly. He'd always thought of Dash as an aunt; it was hard not to when she had been so pivotal in getting him through his early days, and it hurt to think of her suffering. His instincts and mistrust of Fagin told him that the sooner they all got home, the better, but he had faith in his elders to do what was right.

Cocoa frowned. "How long will we be waiting here, then?" he asked. "I get that she needs to rest, but we can't take care of her properly while she's in there, and none of us are gonna want to hang out in your yard indefinitely."

Jellybean nodded. "I want to be able to help her, Rita. I don't know how to do that at the moment."

Rita nuzzled her niece's broad face. "I know, Bean. But right now, I don't think any of us can really do anything except make sure she's got enough food. She's going to need to keep warm after the operation, so it's best she stays inside for now. She keeps getting the shivers as it is." Jellybean and Cocoa didn't look placated, but Rita didn't know what else she had to offer. "I think we've just got to wait until the initial shock is over, then have a talk all together to work things out. Dash isn't in a fit state to decide anything at the moment. You guys are welcome to camp out here, but if you go back to the alley, you know we'll get to you right away if anything changes."

"Okay," Jellybean said with a sigh. "I'll be sticking around here; I don't want Dash ever thinking I'd walk away from her." Her two boys nodded, though Cocoa still looked unsure.

"Votever she needs," said Klaus, he too nodding his head. "She vould do same for us."

* * *

The following days were not an easy ride. Cooped up, unable to tear herself away from her mother and the baby for fear of anything going wrong again, Daisy was bouncing off the walls and loudly taking out her frustrations on just about everyone. Sunny, equally anxious, was also fidgety, and felt helpless to do anything to calm his daughter while he himself felt on the edge of a meltdown. The new baby puppy remained strong and healthy, but Sunny didn't dare relax. In his eyes, Dash needed him to be ever-alert, so she could rest and recover from the birth. Whenever the infant, who had now been given a name- Phoebe- was not feeding, she was more often than not nestled between a doting Ella's forepaws. Dash was happy to let Ella puppysit, albeit under her own watchful eye. She tried her best to be attentive, but she was still very sleepy and weepy, all of which increased her feeling that she was letting little Phoebe down. Of all the family, Jack was the most together. He busied himself in collecting food, and keeping the rest of the gang updated on the situation. Jack wanted dearly to be able to keep the rambunctious and over-emotional Daisy out of their mother's way, but could not see a way of doing so without creating further drama. He sported an almost permanent worried expression, as he tried to remain strong for the rest of his family.

Out in the yard, tensions were, if anything, even higher. The dogs left during the day, but always came back to an environment where none bar Klaus felt remotely secure. Jellybean was hugely grateful that at least she had her mother around to offer a shoulder, but she couldn't help but worry about Dash. The boys would go berserk barking at any point Fagin came into view, and the result was that everyone's nerves were frayed. That barking had also led to the cat, Evie, retreating back to the Foxworths' place for the foreseeable- though no doubt Daisy's attempts to chase her had not helped put her at ease either. It was clear that something had to give, and a meeting was called.

As the gathering got underway, Sunny took over the job of keeping Phoebe safe and warm, allowing Dash- the leader of their clan and the one around whom recent drama had revolved- to work on the solution. The dogs, along with Oliver, gathered in a circle in the backyard, and all eyes were on the new mother. Jellybean, Cocoa and Jaffa had barely seen her since the birth.

"All right, troops," Dodger began, naturally taking the lead. "It's been a crazy few days for all of us, but hopefully we'll be able to sort something out." He too looked to Dash, who took a breath.

"I think," she said, "that the best thing for me and Phoebe, will be to stay on here for a while longer. It's getting colder with every day, and if I don't have to subject her to that, I won't."

Klaus nodded in understanding, but beside him, Cocoa was none too impressed. "Let _us_ take care of her- that's what we're here for! She should be raised by her whole family."

Jellybean gave her son a stern look. "It's not your choice, Cocoa. New York winters are harsh on a small puppy, and I doubt it would be wise to overlook a warmer refuge."

Dash was surprised by her friend's response, but appreciative. "I get it, Cocoa. This isn't what any of us had planned, but it's not just the cold either; I'm not as strong as I should be. I want to be fit to enjoy her puppyhood and play with Phoebe like a mother should. I'll recover quicker here."

Cocoa gave a muffled growl, but didn't argue the point. He knew that changing the mind of a protective mother could be near impossible. "Do you want us all to stay here?"

"No," Dash replied, and she looked to Dodger checking for his approval- this was his home after all, "No, I don't think so. It's overcrowded here, and it's only causing stress for everyone. None of you can really relax in a human home. That's fine, but it means we're going to have to split for the time being."

"Are you sure?" Jellybean's expression was one of hurt. She understood; of course, she understood, as a mother herself.

"I'm sure. I don't want you guys holed up indefinitely; it isn't fair. Best not to have the alley sitting empty for too long either. You need to focus on taking care of yourselves; it's not just Phoebe the winter's going to be hard on."

Seeing the look on Cocoa's face, Jack piped up. "Is it okay if I go back to the alley too?" he asked. "I feel like I'm getting in the way here, and it'd be kinda nice to hang out with Cocoa and Lucky instead." As he'd expected, Cocoa's expression brightened.

"Of course, it is," said Dash, "just drop by when you can. I'll miss you like crazy- and your baby sister's not going to be small for long."

Daisy made a sound of protest. Her brother wasn't always the most fun, but she was still happiest when he was around with the rest of the family. More and more, Jack was much more interested in hanging out with the older Cocoa and Lucky. She suspected that her rambunctious approach to life got on his nerves… she probably even got on Ella's nerves sometimes, but in her eyes the siblings were better all together.

"Don't worry, Dais," Luna said, with a merry wag of her tail. "once it's not so crowded, you and I will have more room to let off steam. You'll feel better, I'm sure."

Klaus looked to Dodger, Rita, Tito and Luna in turn, "Sank you for letting us stay these past days. It has meant much that Dash and baby are safe. Ve vill visit often, yes?"

"Please do," said Rita. She'd always liked Klaus, and felt he could comfortably have stayed around if he hadn't felt committed to Jellybean and the boys.

Dash and her friends exchanged tender nuzzles and licks, a farewell for now. "I've got to get back to the baby; see you guys round, okay?" She gave Jack one last kiss. "Drop by whenever, don't let me miss you too much."

Klaus, Jaffa, Cocoa and Jack left through the gap in the fence, leaving Jellybean behind, looking down the doorway that Dash had disappeared into. She whined.

"Honey, she's gonna be just fine," Rita reassured. As Daisy and Ella made to follow their mother, she called to them. "Hey, you two want to come out with us? You've been cooped up way too long."

Sunny appeared in the doorway. "I think that's a good idea; I'm getting a little bit stir-crazy myself. Let's give your mom some peace and quiet for a change," he said. "Don't worry," he added, seeing nervousness in their faces, "Mom and Phoebe are perfectly fine; it's about time we started getting back into the swing of things."

With Dodger and the gang taking the rest of her family with them, Jellybean was left alone. Though, rationally, she knew it was safe to leave Dash, she couldn't shake the worry that something might happen if she was no longer there to stand guard. How could she be sure the infant would survive? She'd never seen Phoebe, whom she imagined to be sad and sickly, as her own puppies had been. Slowly, Jellybean approached the doorway and peered in. The human had left for work long ago… what danger was there really in paying mother and child a visit. She couldn't just walk away without seeing with her own eyes that they were safe.

Jellybean was trembling as she took her first tentative steps onto the scratched wooden floor. Her ears pricked, even knowing that Fagin had certainly, definitely left for the day. The creak of the floor beneath her heavy paws, caused her to startle, but still she kept walking.

"Hello?" she called out nervously.

Dash's incredulous voice drifted back to her in reply. "Jelly? J.B., is that you?"

The mastiff-mix broke into trot, sure that she'd feel more comfortable once her friend was in sight. There was Dash, reclining beneath the stairs… a squirming baby puppy at her side. "So, this is your little Phoebe? Dashie, she's gorgeous!"

Stunned to see Jellybean in a human home, Dash was momentarily at a loss for words, but gently nudged Phoebe towards her huge 'aunt', who'd come in close. "This is Phoebe. The little monster behind all the upheaval."

Jellybean sniffed and smiled. "It's all gonna be worth it to have you both properly looked after." She paused. "I wish I could do more… after everything you did for me and my boys, I can't even stand by you. I'm sorry, Dash."

"J, don't be!" Dash shook her head. "This isn't what any of us expected. A part of me feels like I'm letting you all down, but I'm so scared of anything happening to her…"

"It's all right; I get it. Your first responsibility is to your baby, and nothing we could do would make a warmer shelter than what she's got now. You need to heal up, be strong; and it'll be easier for you to do that here. I'll bet anything your folks are gonna treat you like a queen."

Dash leaned over to nuzzle Jellybean's face. "You would, too. You came in here to see us; that's _huge._ I can't say what it means."

Jellybean gave a last, long look at the tiny puppy. "I should go," she said. "You take care, all right?"

"I'll try," Dash said, with a warm smile. "See you soon, girlfriend."

Trundling back out into the open air, Jellybean felt herself begin to breathe normally again; being in that house had affected her more than she'd realised. The adrenalin had gotten her through, that and the need to personally welcome the newest member of the family, but she was so glad to be out of there. Her eye caught her mother's. Willow had apparently left the main group to check after her; and her expression was one of fascination.

"You must think I'm real foolish, going in there…"

Willow shook her head. She'd raised Jellybean to fear humans for her own protection, having suffered greatly at their hands herself. And yet, she couldn't help but admire her daughter's courage in the face of all she'd been taught. After all, the human that lived in that house was the same person who'd just saved the lives of Dash and Phoebe… was the danger all in their heads? "Being there for your friend was more important than your fear. I'm proud of you."

Surprised, Jellybean gave Willow a sheepish smile. "Thanks, Mom," she said, and then pushed through the fence to follow her sons home, her mind finally at ease.


	4. Parting's Sorrow

A cold late-autumn morning saw Rita hanging out the upstairs window, her long legs draped down the slope of the roof as she sat in the windowsill. These days, she took life at a slow pace, not least because of the great draw to stay home with her daughter and infant grand-daughter. Initial fears for Phoebe's ability to thrive after her dramatic entrance to the world had all been for naught; the pup had gone from strength to strength, and at almost a month old was just beginning to learn to run and play. It was an exciting time for the close family, especially as they were grateful to have the bumbling puppy around at all. Time had been a healer for Dash, whose physical and emotional scars had faded- they'd had to; there was no time for moping with an increasingly energetic pup and her restless elder sisters to tend to. Rita and Dash had picked up where they left off when the daughter first left home years ago, and the result was that they'd come through Phoebe's early days with a strong sense of family unity. In no rush to go anywhere, Rita had let Dodger, Tito and Luna hit the streets without her. She was happy just to take it easy, and enjoy the presence of her extended family for this brief time they were close.

Yawning contentedly, Rita's eye was suddenly caught by two figures on the streets below. One was no surprise, the scruffy form of her sister, Willow, who was rarely far from the house, but the second figure was that of a dog she'd not laid eyes on for many, many months. It was her father. In seconds, Rita was on her feet, and racing down the stairs to be by their side.

Storm was limping, a deep gash on his forearm. His old face was tired and pained, and he winced with each step. Willow carefully helped him along, her expression full of concern.

Recovering quickly from the shock of seeing her father in such a terrible state, Rita ran over with eyes wide. "What happened?" she gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Some psychos jumped us," Willow growled. "They must have seen a couple of old dogs and thought we were easy pickings."

Storm gave Rita a nuzzle to the face. "I'm fine, Rit; I've had worse, honest."

Rita frowned. She'd not encountered vicious dogs who'd attack unprovoked- not in this neighbourhood, where the few street dogs around all knew one another by sight and co-existed with little drama. "No one either of you recognised?"

"No," said Willow, "I don't think they were even street. They had collars." She guided her father down to a soft patch of grass to rest on. "It took us both by surprise."

"Don't worry, Rita," said Storm with a warm smile that lifted his tired features, "they realised pretty quickly that they underestimated us. I just hope they learn their lesson and stick to fetching their masters' slippers from now on."

Rita licked his wound tenderly, exchanging a worried glance with Willow. It wasn't a serious wound, but their father was not as young or strong as he once had been. The looks on their faces must have caught Storm's attention, as he was quick to shake himself off.

"Give me a little while to rest and I'll be back on my feet. We should go out into the city tonight, the three of us together."

Catching sight of the reunion, Dash charged into the backyard, leaving little Phoebe toddling along behind her. "Grandpa!" she called, gaily. "It's been so long! How are you?"

Storm beamed and wagged his tail. "I can't quite seem to stay out of trouble," he said, gesturing to his shoulder, "but that's nothing next to what you've been up to. I hear you've got someone special to introduce me to."

Dash's eyes lingered on her grandfather's wound, but took his lead on shrugging it off. She knew from experience that many dogs were too proud to have attention drawn to weaknesses. Instead, she looked behind and motioned Phoebe forward.

The small puppy, just starting to find her feet, tripped and tumbled in her excitement to acquaint herself with this new figure. In her short life, she'd seen many dogs come and go through the house, and she greeted all with curiosity and enthusiasm.

"This is Phoebe, our youngest," Dash said proudly, as the pup eagerly sniffed at the old dog. "Jack's moved back to the alley with the rest of the guys, but Ella and Daisy will be around here somewhere. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you again."

Storm tickled the pup with his teeth, causing her to giggle. At his advanced age, having the opportunity to see a new member of the family was a blessing, and he couldn't be happier to see that after Dash's ordeal, the survivor was thriving. "Congratulations, Dash."

With their father seeming bright enough despite the earlier attack, Rita and Willow both settled down on the grass, putting worries aside to enjoy a rare gathering of four generations all together.

* * *

Ella, Dash's middle daughter, was foraging through trashcans, keen to find food for her little sister, who was beginning to be weaned. In the past few weeks, her whole world had revolved around Phoebe, who'd stirred strong protective instincts in her. From the day Phoebe arrived home and was placed in the warm nest Ella had lovingly pulled together, every stage of the infant's development had been observed by her older sister with wide eyes and a heart swollen with affection. Ella knew that Dash appreciated all the help, and the mother-daughter relationship had been strengthened despite the emotional turbulence of those early days. With Phoebe beginning to interact, laugh and play with those around her, the relationship Ella had been eagerly awaiting since the news that Dash announced her pregnancy could begin to bloom. She'd be right by her sister's side; introducing her to her first foods, showing her the sights and scents of the backyard, and, of course, being constantly on call for cuddles and snuggles. So far, however, the little one seemed to look right past Ella, giggling instead at the antics of the eldest sister, Daisy. All Ella could do was shake it off… she'd just have to try harder.

Another dog, a young male with a shiny, deep red coat came trotted down the alley towards Ella, his tail wagging. She looked up, and her own tail immediately began to wag.

"Hey, Jaff," said Ella brightly. "What took you so long? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

Jaffa's happy expression became one of guilt. As a young dog trying to strike out on his own, spending time with friends and family seemed to have fallen by the wayside. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm glad I caught you now, 'cause it's probably gonna be even longer."

"What do you mean?" Ella's frantically wagging tail slowed. She'd been wrapped up with her new sister, sure, but she'd always made time to stop by to check to see if Jaffa was around. They'd been friends all her life, and friends made an effort for one another.

"I mean, I've been hanging with the rest of the family for a long time now. Most street dogs of two-years-old would have started to make their own way in the world… you know Cocoa's only staying until Jack's grown up enough to come with him and Lucky."

"Yeah, but that's Cocoa! He wants to throw his weight around and make a reputation for himself. You're not like that. Aren't you happy?"

Jaffa bit his lip, worried about making Ella understand without hurting her feelings. He'd been one of her favourite playmates since she was small, always looking up to him. He loved her mischievous streak, and her knack of making him laugh if ever he was down. He'd miss all that, but he wasn't a pup anymore. "Of course, I'm happy. I've got my mom, Klaus, Cocoa, you and your mom, dad and the others. We have a laugh, and it's fun. But there's a big world out there, and I haven't really seen any of it."

Ella sat down on her haunches, feeling stunned. After everything that had happened, they were supposed to be one big happy family. Phoebe was supposed to grow up with that, just as she herself had.

"So," Jaffa continued, "I'm gonna explore a little bit, see where I fit in with things."

"But you fit in here, with us," Ella whispered.

Jaffa whined, realising that despite his intentions, we'd wounded his old friend. "I know… but I feel like I've got to do this. It doesn't mean I'm gone for good, 'cause I'll always come home. I'm not going to stop being your friend just because I'm away a lot of the time." He gave Ella a playful nudge. "Come on, I'm not gone yet. Let's go play chase in the park- maybe scare some dumb old pigeons. What do you say?"

Ella looked down at the pile of trash. She supposed she could forage for the baby later; Phoebe wasn't going anywhere, but Jaffa was. "Okay," she said, with the crooked smile of someone not fully convinced. "I guess I'd better make the most of having you here to play with." She sighed, and pulled herself together. Jaffa was a young adult, and striking out on his own seemed to be a rite of passage he needed to go through. "Any idea where you'll go first? Or are you just gonna wander round and see where you end up?"

Relieved that Ella was taking the news better, Jaffa began walking, a gentle wag to his tail. "I've not really spent much time around Queens," he replied, "figured I could start round there, and explore some of Long Island." He felt better as Ella trotted by his side. Knowing how much she loved to follow him around like a shadow, it was she whom he'd dreaded telling the most. She was upset, but understood. Jaffa had a feeling that when she was older, Ella would be eager to go exploring with him- and maybe Daisy would tag along for the ride too.

All Ella could do was ignore the ache in her chest and make the most of the time she had. Jaffa didn't know quite how she felt about him- and it was better that way- but it was something that had been growing since she'd hit adolescence. It was childish, she knew; her saw her as a little cousin, and that would never change. Perhaps, she wondered, this was all for the best. If Jaffa was not so close, her feelings might just be spared down the track.

* * *

Still feeling glum after fare-welling Jaffa, Ella dutifully chewed up the remains of the burger she found to make it easier for her baby sister to eat. She knew that sulking would get her nowhere, and tried to keep her mind on the task at hand; to be a supportive presence to her mother and sister.

Dash came in the room and smiled in surprise. "El, you don't need to do that," she said, "it's not your job to feed Phoebe."

"I want to," said Ella resolutely. "One less job for you and Dad to do, and it will help her get to know me."

"You're a sweet one, my girl."

In the den, Phoebe was already being entertained, with Daisy blowing raspberries on her belly and pulling faces. The little pup looked up at her older sister and giggled.

"Dinner time, Pheebs!" called Ella brightly, but her announcement landed on deaf ears. Phoebe was already jumping around, trying to nip Daisy's ears. Undeterred, Ella nudged the mashed burger forward. "You'll like this, I promise."

Daisy peeled the squirming puppy off her shoulder, and pointed her towards Ella. "Grubs up, kid!"

Oblivious to what was being offered, Phoebe continued to struggle, wanting to go back to Daisy. "Day-Day-Day" she babbled, turning from Ella and the gift of food.

"We can play later," Daisy said, shaking her head. She wasn't blind to the fact that Ella craved a close relationship with their youngest sibling, and was more than happy to share the fun.

Phoebe, however, wasn't interested. She whimpered as Ella picked her up, moving her away from the distraction. She wouldn't sniff the meat, nor, upsettingly, would she as much as make eye contact with Ella, whose cheery smile was fading fast. In desperation, Ella pulled faces, as Daisy had, she tried to tickle the pup under her chin, she pulled her up to her chest for a cuddle, and she waggled her ears enticingly, but still Phoebe grumbled, constantly struggling to get back to Daisy.

Finally, Dash intervened. "Honey, I don't think she's hungry right now. Maybe try her later?"

"Can I try?" asked Daisy, as Phoebe took the opportunity to toddle right back to her.

Ella could only look on as Phoebe happily took food from their other sister, with not a whine nor a whimper, and the whole time gazing up at Daisy with what looked to her like adoration. It stung. She looked away.

"Everything's all new to her," said Dash reassuringly, as Ella walked away, "she'll get the hang of it soon enough. You've got all the fun to look forward to."

It seemed to Ella that Phoebe already knew all about playing, eating and cuddling… she had Daisy for that. She nodded, appreciating her mother's words, even if they held no weight. Her tail hung low to match her mood as she plodded up the stairs. With her grandmother no longer in her favourite window seat, Ella pulled herself up and watched the world go by as she reflected. None of this had been at all what she'd imagined. Was this how it would be from now on? She, Ella, pushed out as everyone else found happiness elsewhere? Daisy and Phoebe would be the new sister pair, only encumbered by her presence as a third wheel; Jack would pal around with Cocoa and Lucky; and Jaffa, the dog who always made Ella happiest, would be far, far away, going on adventures with no need or want of an immature she-pup as a sidekick. She huffed. This blew.

* * *

In nearby Saint Mary's Park, Rita, Willow and Storm were enjoying a relaxing afternoon together. That the old dog was wounded had initially put Rita on edge, and she readied herself to defend him if necessary, but all was peaceful and quiet. They strolled beneath the trees, content just to have one another; Rita was not even certain the last time they'd had quality time with just the three of them, but she did know that had been far too long since.

The trio stopped to drink from a cool puddle, and Storm, once more, sprawled onto his belly.

"Maybe this is far enough," said Rita, concerned. Of course, Storm would only reassure her again and again not to worry, but she sensed something in him was different today. She didn't understand it, but his demeanour was strange. Coupled with his injury, it was enough to stir up her protective feelings towards her beloved father. He, after all, had never let her down when she was vulnerable.

"When did you become such an old woman?" Storm chuckled. "You two have a good run around; I'll just kick back and watch."

Rita wanted to run and play, and wished that her father was strong enough to join them, but she was certainly up for trying to find Willow's fun side.

Contented she might be, but the idea of frolicking in the park was pushing Willow beyond her limits. " _No_ ," she said firmly, while Storm laughed.

Taking up the challenge, Rita crouched into a bouncing play bow. Ignoring her sister's scowl, she jumped and prodded at her with her paws.

"Rita, act your age," Willow sniffed, but she couldn't help but notice the amusement on her father's face. If it made him happy, perhaps she could oblige, just this once. She lurched forward and nipped at Rita's ear.

Before long, they were racing up and down the field, their hot breath showing in the evening air as they panted. They jumped and sparred, with Rita staying just one step ahead with every twist and turn.

Storm wheezed as he watched, but was satisfied to see 'his girls' close and happy with one another. He reflected on the journey they'd taken to get there; when he first encountered Rita, they'd both believed the young Willow to be dead. Feelings had been deeply hurt, and it had taken many months after their reunion for Rita and Willow to rebuild the bond they'd lost. For Storm, reaching Willow had taken years. She'd been prickly, mistrustful, happy to throw onto him the blame for her suffering that she'd previously heaped on Rita. It hadn't been an easy weight to bear, but he was at least grateful to see the relationship between the two sisters heal. When Storm finally earned Willow's trust and love, it gave him a satisfaction that nothing else could compare to. He'd finally righted the wrongs of his youth, and he could begin to be the father he wished he'd been. Storm felt fortunate, more fortunate than he could put words to. That the three of them had come through, had come so far, was near miraculous.

To no-one's surprise, Willow had her fill of frivolity before Rita tired. The younger sister collapsed in a heap beside her father, admitting defeat. She looked over his wound once more. It worried her. On a young dog it would heal in no time, but Storm was no young dog. A part of her wondered if it would scar him for the rest of his days.

Rita's soft, dark eyes also scanned over Storm's shoulder, but she said nothing. It was clear what he wanted of this rare time together, and it wasn't for them to fretting over him. "Is Princess nearby?" she asked instead, speaking of Storm's present mate. Like her own mother had been, she was a saluki- there was no doubt that the old dog had a type when it came to the ladies.

Storm stretched out, grumbling a little with discomfort as his bones ached. "I honestly don't know," he said. "It's a few weeks since I've seen her, but I figured we'd cross paths sooner or later. We always do." Like many street dogs, most of his wanderings were solo, despite his deep affection for his few close friends. Princess held a similar temperament, and they were a great fit. "I would have wanted to see her… I mean, by now. But it's good to be with you two. It's enough."

Once again, Rita sensed something from her father, something more than he was letting on. She looked into his tired eyes, meeting his gaze. Then she knew. His eyes searched hers, and then there was no doubt that each understood the other. Rita broke away, taking a moment to right herself while Willow quizzed Storm about Princess.

The sun set below the horizon, painting a soft purple glow over the park. The three dogs lay so their sides touched, giving warmth and loving contact, Storm sandwiched between his daughters. He rested his head in his forepaws and exhaled. His eyes closed, he listened to the chirrups of the birds in the trees' bare branches. Rita lay down her head across his shoulder, and Willow, in an unusually demonstrative show of affection did the same from the opposing direction.

"This could be the last time the three of us are all together," Willow said, solemnly. She wasn't a fool; she knew that her father was old and that the street life was tough. One day, she'd wake up and realise that he'd been away too long, that he was never coming back.

Rita felt a tear form, and struggled to hold it back. This wasn't the time for tears.

Storm opened his eyes a little, glancing back over his shoulders to see his daughters with him. "Stay here tonight?" he asked softly.

Neither said a word, but Willow huddled in closer and Rita brushed away her tear against his ragged, dusty coat. Night would fall upon them as a united family, a family that had come through together despite all odds.

Morning came. Rita slowly opened her eyes, feeling the chill of a day barely touched by the sun. No longer was the soft pressure of her father's form beside her keeping her warm, and before she looked, she knew. She'd known before she'd laid down with him that it would be this way, but still it was so hard to face. Rita lifted her head, and lovingly nuzzled Storm's still face. There was no twitch, no flicker, no rise or fall of his chest. He appeared peaceful, in repose, and yet the essence of him was gone. Rita squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to fall, and rested her head back down on her father's back, just as she'd done when she'd been a half-grown pup. Willow, sleeping contentedly as an infant, knew nothing of their loss, and her shattered elder sister couldn't bear to wake her to the pain. So Rita just took in the feel of the three of them together, one last time, though already what they'd had was lost.


	5. After the Storm

Storm's passing left Rita bereft, and Willow perhaps even more so. He was an old dog- not only that, but an old _street_ dog- and old dogs died. But Willow was fixated on the injustice of it all, and the gut-wrenching knowledge that he was injured in her defence. Storm wasn't strong, quite the opposite, but she remained convinced that had it not been for the vicious and unprovoked attack from those rogue pets, he would have woken that morning. When they returned home, devastated, to impart the sad news, it was with seething anger that Willow spoke of her father's death. He'd harmed no one, and yet he'd been cruelly taken from her. It was more than she could bear.

Upon hearing the news, Dash immediately burst into tears, and took comfort in a warm embrace from Sunny and a confused Phoebe. Tito and Luna took Willow's lead, flaring up with outrage and venting their fury over what they saw as no less than murder. Dodger, in contrast was quiet, his focus solely on Rita, who he knew would be hurting most of all. He'd always respected Storm, a dog he'd looked up to as an intelligent and wily character- and as someone who cared deeply for Rita. He had no words to make this any easier for her, though he wished that he'd somehow find some. Instead, he just nuzzled up close to her and let her cry on his shoulder.

Word travelled quickly, and in no time at all, the rest of Dash's gang was gathered in the backyard and, led by an incensed Cocoa, baying for blood. The anger that now hung over the place was repugnant to Rita… it was no way to mourn the passing of such a fine, good-hearted dog. She retreated to the closet, burrowed into a pile of blankets.

Ella, who herself had been feeling low, found her own worries suddenly thrown into perspective. She climbed the stairs, listening to make sure she wasn't to walk in on her grandmother crying. The door creaked as she nudged it open.

"Grandma Rita? Is it all right if I sit with you?" she asked, tentatively.

Rita shook her ears, righting herself, and edged over. She gave her grandpup a warm smile. Ella, like her mother, Dash, had a great sensitivity to seeking out those who needed a friend.

Slowly, Ella came forward. "I'm sorry about your dad. I didn't know him well, but he seemed like a really great dog."

Rita lovingly nuzzled her granddaughter's face. "He was the very best. I'm grateful, you know. I didn't think I'd get a chance to say goodbye. I'm lucky to have known him for so long."

But that, thought Ella, must only make the final parting even harder. Rita was ten whole years old… Ella couldn't imagine how many memories she and her father must have shared. Not knowing what to say, she simply snuggled in close.

Meanwhile, Dodger, Dash and Sunny tried to put out the flames that were erupting in the backyard. The sight of Willow distraught and weeping had sparked a fierceness in Jellybean rarely seen. Whoever responsible for Storm's death had to be brought to justice.

"They weren't far from here, man- Wil said so!" Tito yapped, his eyes alight. "We'll track those psychos down no problem with Sunny on the case."

Sunny growled a low growl, uncomfortable with being dragged into what sounded to him like a recipe for disaster. "I'm upset as you, but I can't risk getting dogs like that on my tail. I've got a month-old puppy to think about, here!"

His words had the intended effect, as several of the would-be avengers quietened, suddenly realising that thoughtless action could place the entire extended family in jeopardy. Daisy lay down, a look of shame on her face- how could she have even thought of putting Phoebe in harm's way?

Cocoa just snorted. "You're just making excuses, typical cowardly country bumpkin," he said, cockily. He knew Jack would not appreciate his talking to his father like that, but he had a point to make, and he was going to make it. "There were only two of them, and between us we can more than handle that. There won't be anyone left to come after us- _any_ of us. The quicker those guys are shown what happens when they mess with street dogs, the better."

Lucky looked up to his much-larger friend in admiration. Cocoa was the bravest dog he knew, and he'd proudly follow him into battle against these vicious pets. "Hear, hear!" he barked, jumping on the spot.

Pulling herself together, Willow approached Dash. "I want these dogs to pay for what they did," she said, "but something doesn't feel right. They didn't act like any pets I'd ever seen… they were so focused on attacking. We need to protect ourselves, but if we make enemies out of those dogs, it'll only be a matter of time before someone else gets k-…."

Dash nodded. "I feel the same," she said, ignoring the sounds of complaint coming from Cocoa and Lucky. "For the time being, we need to just keep our wits about us, try and find out who these dogs are. If we're lucky, they might just have been a pair of runaways that'll already have been picked up by the dog catcher. We're not going after anyone until we know more… there's too much at stake." She turned to Cocoa, her expression uncharacteristically hard. "Throwing insults around won't get you your own way. I expected better from you."

The young dog recoiled a little. He respected Dash, both as a leader and as an aunt-figure; if he'd gone far enough to overstep the mark with her, he knew it was too far. More and more, he realised that her way of being was one he didn't share- she spent too much time thinking and not enough time acting. Cocoa knew his place though; while he lived with Dash's gang, he had to let her make the final judgement… even if it went against his. He felt a twang of regret; trying to humiliate Sunny would do little to make the elder dogs see that he was mature enough to play a larger role in decision making. "I'm sorry," he said, his head lowered, "I got carried away." Cocoa sheepishly exchanged a glance with Sunny, who shook himself, releasing all tension.

"Water under the bridge," said the hound. "You don't have pups; you can't understand what you don't know. You talk to a lot of dogs though- you and Lucky. If these really are dangerous dogs, it's unlikely we're the only ones to know about them."

Lucky stood up eagerly on his hind legs, thrilled to be involved. "Leave the sleuthing to us, old man!"

From beside his friends, young Jack piped up, "Me too- right?"

Dash, still with a stern expression- a reflection of her tiredness and grief, nodded slowly. "Asking around is the best thing you can do right now. We _all_ need to stay safe. We've gotta look out for each-other, and if there's really a threat, we've got to know everything we can before we try any crazy stunts."

His head cocked, Lucky studied Dash, realising that she was taking the death in the family hard. He'd known loss himself, and felt for her. Before jumping up onto his familiar perch on Cocoa's broad back, he said, "I'm sorry about your grandpa, boss. Maybe you should go and rest indoors with your mama?"

Jack nodded. "You don't need to worry about us; we're staying out of trouble." He ran forward to lick his mother's face.

Klaus and Jellybean exchanged nuzzles and words of comfort with Dash, and Willow as well, before heading off on their way. Willow glanced back towards the house, wistful. Her sister was in there, and by her side was the only place she really wanted to be. Instead, though, she followed her daughter through the gap in the fence, unwilling to be left alone and distraught in the yard.

* * *

Away from most of the family, Rita slept curled up in the closet with a concerned Ella staying close. She woke to find Willow, the person she most wanted to be with, had left along with the bulk of Dash's motley crew. Giving a soft whine, she retreated to the front room, where Ella had joined her parents, sisters, and the rest of Dodger's gang.

Tito approached slowly, his ears lowered. "Hey, you doin' all right, _chica?_ You been up there a long time."

Luna's face was also filled with concern. "I brought you some food, so you don't have to go out if you don't want," she said. "I know rats and pigeons aren't your thing, so you're in lucky- I managed to snag a burrito."

Wagging her tail slowly, Rita appreciated the care of her family. "Thanks, guys. I'm fine, I just feel a bit wiped out right now. I might take you up on that burrito a bit later though."

"Anythin' ya need, babe, we're here," said Dodger, rubbing against her side as he walked by. "Best spot on the couch, pick of the TV, first dibs on the best pickin's, all yours."

"And cuddles with Pheebs on tap!" Dash added, as the pup fidgeted between her paws. "I know we can't make it all better- no one can- but we're here, and we love you."

Rita smiled warmly. The ache inside didn't lessen, nor did she expect it to- that would take time, but her family surrounded her like a tender embrace, another feeling she could focus on and hold onto. If only, she couldn't help but think, if only Willow could feel the same. She sprawled out on the rug, Dodger and Dash on either side, and let herself take distraction in her four granddaughters, who quickly began to laugh and play. Storm had been a most wonderful grandparent, taking Lily under his wing and helping her on her way. He'd spent most of his life alone, but somehow, he'd managed to make those close to him feel as though he was their whole world. If Rita learned anything from her father, it was that you had to cherish the time you had with the ones you loved, for so often it wasn't enough. Dash, Sunny, and the girls would not be here for long, and she was determined not to let her grief get in the way of being the grandparent she really wanted to be… someone they could count on.

The youngsters tumbled about on the carpet, taking relief from the sombre atmosphere that had followed Jaffa's departure from Dash's gang, and now the passing of their great-grandfather. Little Phoebe knew nothing of the emotional upheavals her playmates were experiencing, life was still an adventure and a game to her. She fell on her face as she rushed to follow her beloved Daisy, and it made her shriek with laughter all the more. Once again, Ella was left out in the cold, her desperation for the infant's affections only driving her toward the other sister. Sensing Ella's upset, Daisy turned her attention away from Phoebe, and back to the sister who had always been her best friend and partner in crime. She pulled at Ella's ear, dragging her into a playful tussle. Soon, both girls were belly laughing, and Phoebe crawling over them, desperate to join in the fun. With Ella more relaxed, the small pup found her to be almost as much fun as Daisy- though there was still no doubt who her favourite sister was.

Even as the girls played, Rita found herself glancing intermittently out the window, searching for any sign that Willow was returning home.

Luna cocked her head. "Are you sure you're all right? You don't think those dogs might have followed Willow's scent to here, do you?

"No way. I've said it before, I don't want to talk about any of that," Rita spoke firmly, putting her paw down. "That kind of talk is only gonna make this harder for Willow. You know she thinks it's her fault he died?"

Luna faltered and looked down. "I… I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Rita nuzzled Luna's face. "If nothing had happened, he'd have died all the same. He was happy, and that's what matters. That's what Will needs to know."

Dash nodded solemnly. "That's how Grandpa would have wanted it." She leaned against her mother, offering her utmost solidarity.

* * *

Night fell on a quiet house. Rita retired upstairs early, and Dash's brood gave her space. Tito and Luna had only just come home from an afternoon of gallivanting, and were settling down as Fagin prepared himself for bed.

As Fagin entered the room, a renewed spark of energy flared; he had that effect on the dogs, even after all those years.

Rita held back, sadness creeping over her as she watched Dodger, Tito and Luna roll around on the bed while Fagin tried to get beneath the covers. Everything went on as normal, but she was aching and hollow, a part of her that had been there almost as long as she could remember, gone. Dodger paused, catching his mate's eye and quietening. Noticing the hesitation, Fagin looked to Rita.

"You're not yourself today, hey, girl?"

Dutifully, Rita wandered over, offering her master a lick. She hadn't realised just how tired she was; holding it together was taking its toll. Appreciating Fagin's concern and petting, she nonetheless headed to her usual spot, where she knew Dodger would join her.

Soon wrapped in the embrace of her closest friend, Rita closed her eyes. She'd take it one day at a time, but for now, it was far to raw for her mind to wander far from Storm. For hours she tossed and turned, waking a tolerant Dodger twice, and falling back to sleep as he licked her shoulder. Muffled sounds of Dash's brood downstairs drifted up every now and then- no doubt they were still disturbed during the night by the young pup. The stairs creaked, but Rita was at last fast asleep, and she wouldn't be so easily woken.

A pale, slender face pushed the door ajar. Willow peered in, her body tense and shaking. Her wide eyes fell on Fagin's form, and for a moment, she recoiled in fear. Pulling herself together, she searched desperately for Rita, knowing that if she didn't get to her side quickly, her nerve would fail her. And there she was, huddled up in the cave-like closet, comfortable in a bed of blankets. Willow surged forward, praying she could get to her sister without waking that human. She perched awkwardly in the small space behind Rita and tried to curl up.

Rita stirred, confused by the feeling of something moving beside her- she knew it wasn't Dodger. She looked around, and there was Willow. The gasp could not be contained, nor could the tears that fell freely. Rita entwined herself with her little sister and they cried together.

"It's gonna be okay, Will," Rita whispered, "we'll just ride this one out together."

Willow coughed, feeling all at once like a scared and vulnerable pup. "You promise?"

Rita glanced to Dodger, who got over his shock quickly and moved to the foot of Fagin's bed to give the sisters space. "Absotively posilutely. Just close your eyes; we can take it one night at a time." She could tell that Willow was exhausted, so tired she no longer made the effort to nervously listen for Fagin's every slight movement. Willow rested her weary eyes and burrowed her head against Rita's chest. Just as she had known that her father was drawing his last breaths, Rita knew now that a change had come in her younger sister. From now and forever, Willow would truly be a part of the gang; where Rita had always known she'd belonged.

Enveloped in a deep comfort, one like nothing she'd known since she was a puppy, Willow knew it too. Here on in, she was facing her fears.


	6. Bandit Returns

A lithe brown dog stretched out, his gaze shifting to a tidy house on the opposing side of the street. He was waiting, knowing that his brother would be sneaking out soon. His mate, a blue-grey corgi mix shifted beside him restlessly.

"Chill out, Pep," said Bandit casually, "it won't be long now. That kid's gotta run off to school at some point."

Pepper snapped out a frustrated yawn. Life was too short to be wasted waiting around. She had enough of that with her perpetually laidback mate. For Bandit, she would tolerate just about anything, but keeping watch for his human-licking pet brother was horribly tedious. That aside, she liked Nicky. He wasn't a patch on his older brother- not in her eyes anyway- but he knew how to have a good time once he was dragged away from the house. More often than not, he'd have his two now-grown pups along for the ride as well. His mate, a refined whippet named Nina, preferred her home comforts, but Feather and Cloud could always be counted on to follow their father into the action.

It was Feather, the young bitch with delicate features and a soft golden coat who appeared first, her tail immediately wagging in wild circles as she glimpsed Bandit and Pepper in the bushes.

Unable to contain herself, Pepper jumped up, loudly yapping a greeting. Bandit gave a low howl, a 'hello'.

Nicky followed after his daughter, while the timid Cloud, grey and spindly, brought up the rear- as he always did. They ran across the road, taking no heed of the car that blasted its horn as they darted into its path. Raised by Dodger himself, Nicky knew what he was doing, and had no fear of city traffic. Cloud and Feather, in turn, were fast becoming expert street dogs as well- in spite of the comfortable home they shared their time with.

Bandit loped towards Nicky, and affectionately nibbled his ear. "Good night, bro?"

"Soph took us to the park at sundown. Place was crawlin' with dogs, wicked fun." Nicky wagged his tail. "If you're still hangin' around these parts you should come with us tonight, I bet Pepper would be the life of the party."

Pepper beamed. Being the life of the party was what she did best.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Bandit, "but I guess it'll depend on how things are at Fagin's. You know, how Mom's doin'. They're not goin' anywhere, but we've got way too much catchin' up to do." His ears flicked back in shame. "I'm not sure how Dash is gonna be… she's gotta be hurt that I haven't even seen her new pup yet. It's not like I didn't know she and Sunny were probably gonna have another litter."

Nicky tossed his ears, unconcerned. "Honestly, Brat, I reckon she's been to busy to waste time worryin' about stupid stuff like that. She'll be happy to see ya."

Needing no more reassurance that all would be well, Bandit playfully nipped at Feather's side, inviting her to play. "So, who's up for breakfast? I wanna see if Miss Feather's bagel snatchin' game is as good as her daddy says it is!"

Feather jumped forward, snapping her jaws as Pepper bounced in a play bow before her. They tangled together and ran off into the streets. With his young human, Sophie out of the way, Nicky switched personas, becoming a wily street dog, and his daughter was more than happy to take the opportunity to rebel against the boring pet life.

It felt good for Bandit to be back in familiar territory, the streets near to the bulk of his family, a part of the city he'd regularly frequented in days past. He and Pepper were wanderers by nature, with favourite haunts dotted around; from Coney Island, where they'd first begun their life together, to Brighton Beach, below the bridge over Astoria Park, and here, moving up into the lower Bronx, where his parents and youngest sister were waiting for him. More than anywhere else, it felt like home. Nowhere else could he rest, safe from the challenges of the harsh street life, and surrounded by dogs who'd greet him with wagging tails. He'd had his reasons for keeping his distance, and even now, desperate as he was to envelope himself back into the fold, he knew he'd made the right choice. It was a sacrifice for Pepper, and for her, he'd do anything.

Oblivious to the butterflies forming in Bandit's stomach as they approached Fagin's run-down home, Feather and Cloud had goaded the hot-headed Pepper into a chase through the slow-moving traffic, and squealed as she charged after them.

Nicky knew his brother better than his pups did. "So, are you gonna tell me what's kept you two away for so long? Like I said, no one's gonna be on your back 'bout it, but is everythin' all right, man? Don't tell anyone, but I was startin' to worry."

Bandit gave an anxious yawn. He wasn't ready to talk about his problems; he'd come home to forget about them, to go back to being the carefree loafer he'd been before things changed. He glanced across the way to where Pepper was tussling with Feather. "It's personal," was all he could reply. For now, at least, he was moving on and getting his own spark back. He brightened up, focussing on the thought of seeing the faces of his parents, uncle, aunt, cousins and friends again. "Never again though, I've missed all you guys."

* * *

The street below Fagin's bedroom window echoed with playful barking as his five canine companions- though 'companion' was still a bit strong a description for his relationship with Willow- and Dash's clan gambolled around, welcoming the new day. Fagin chuckled as Phoebe, now seven weeks old and full of beans, tugged at the bottoms of his pants.

"Get off! Off- _off_!" Fagin spluttered, shaking his leg in a futile attempt to dislodge the naughty pup. Crossing his arms in feigned annoyance, he turned his head to give a stern look to Dodger and Dash, who were watching beside his scooter. "I hope you're proud of your child-rearing skills, little lady- and you too, _Grandpa_! She's a monkey, this one."

Dodger grinned proudly. Pheebs was a chip off the old block, all right. Almost too much so; precocious as she was, Dash would soon be ready to take her home to the alley where the rest of the family waited. He'd miss that little imp, and Dash, Sunny, Daisy and Ella too, but they'd never be far away. Goodbyes used to trouble Dodger, but these days, he found it easier to let people go. He was totally secure in his position as centre of his growing extended family. Besides, with less dogs around, it wouldn't be long before the cats, Oliver and Evie, took up residence again. Dodger need never be lonely.

Playfully sparring with her granddaughters, Luna, Daisy and Ella on top of a parked car, Rita was happy. She had her moments, of course, when she felt down, but she knew from deep within that everything had happened as it was meant to, and that this new era in her life would be a positive one. There were still whispers amongst the dogs, and Rita was aware of it, about the circumstances of Storm's passing, which had been re-ignited by recent rumours of attacks on street dogs. She simply shrugged it off and pretended she didn't hear. With Phoebe growing every day, it was impossible to sit and mope anyway; that kid got into everything. How Rita would feel when Dash's clan moved on, she wasn't sure, but she wouldn't waste what time she had with them worrying about that.

Having finally pulled the wriggling pup from his leg, Fagin whistled the dogs over, and they piled awkwardly into the back of the scooter. As always, Willow held back with Dash, Sunny and the kids, her head lowered in mistrust.

"Later, guys!" Dodger called as Fagin put his foot on the gas. He had not a worry, nor a care. An old dog now, some things never changed.

Cold December winds blew against the dogs' faces as the scooter careened down the streets, leaving Tito's teeth chattering and Luna shivering. Rita huddled against Dodger, taking the warmth of his back against her belly. They screeched to a halt at a red light, and Dodger's eye was caught by the vision of an athletic brown dog, effortlessly loping through the cars across the way. He gave a high-pitched yelp, unable to contain himself. It had been many months since he'd seen his eldest son, his Bandit. Rita, Tito and Luna snapped their heads around to see what had caught their leader's attention, but the mutt had already leapt from the basket and was bounding over to greet his boy.

Following the dog who'd seemingly dissolved into a brown blur, Dodger ran into a bright alleyway, only to be surrounded. His youngest, Nicky, two eldest grandpups, Feather and Cloud, and Bandit's wild-hearted mate, Pepper milled around him, howling in mirth. Family reunions around here were rarely quiet. As Bandit dropped a bagel at his paws and turned around, the warmest of smiles lit his visage.

"Hey, old man! It's been too long, hey?"

Dodger bumped his forehead against Bandit's, greeting him with a broad grin on his own face. "Too long? Brat, I thought ya'd fallen off the edge a' the earth or somethin'!"

Bandit's smile became sheepish, but he recovered quickly. "I'm a big boy, papa, can't hang around my folks all the time."

"Try tellin that to ya…"

" _Bandit!_ " Rita howled, and she flew down the alley, her paws barely touching the ground as she flung herself forward.

His eyes squinting with barely contained joy, Bandit bounced in circles around his mother, feeding off the love that was radiating off her. "I'm home! I'm home!" was all he could say.

Rita lay her head over her son's shoulder and held him close. "About time! You shouldn't be away so long, it's been killin' me!" For most of his four years, Bandit had never strayed from the vicinity of the gang for long; Fagin said he and Pepper hung around like a bad smell. It had been far too long now, and Rita had missed her firstborn.

"Easy there, Mama-dearest," Pepper quipped, "A few months? Tha's nothin'. You're gettin' clingy in your old age."

"Maybe, but at least you're charmin' as ever." Rita wagged her tail, and smiled at her son's mate. She and Pepper clashed frequently when in close proximity, but beneath it all, each thought very highly of the other.

Bandit grinned; it felt like they'd never been away from the gang. All that remained now was perhaps the greatest emotional challenge; reuniting with Dash and meeting the new puppy. How Pepper would handle it, Bandit didn't quite know.

The newcomers were led by an excited band back to Fagin's place, where Dash would be supervising the growing and cheeky Phoebe. Bandit felt a swoop of nerves as he looked up to the shabby little house. He expected his younger sister's feelings to be hurt by his absence, and knew that the sight of her with a new daughter would simultaneously be hard for Pepper to swallow. He was Bandit though, carefree and easy-going. He could handle this, no problem.

Phoebe ran out, squealing, into the backyard as she heard the approach of the group of dogs. Barely batting an eyelid at the presence of two strangers, she gambolled around her cousins, Cloud and Feather, whom she knew from experience to be excellent fun. Bandit felt a knot in his stomach as he watched her. The little one was such a joy, and he was missing that. He looked up from her antics, and met the eye of Dash, who'd followed her pup outside.

"Bandit," Dash breathed, her face full of emotion. "I'd been worried about you!"

Bandit wagged his tail sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I had a good reason for being away so long, I promise. Never again, okay?"

"Never. I missed you too much- and so much has happened! Bratty, meet Phoebe," she looked proudly down to her youngest daughter. "Pheebs, this is your Uncle B."

Phoebe sniffed at Bandit's paws. "Uncle B? Bandit. You're Mom's big brother?"

"That's right. Pleasure to meet you, Phoebe." He leant down and the pup clambered over his head. Immediately, he felt a surge of love for his niece. She had Dash's eyes, and Sunny's easy confidence in making friends. If he'd totally missed out on being a part of her childhood, he'd never have forgiven himself; they'd missed too much as it was.

Dash eyed Bandit suspiciously. Something didn't seem quite right about him. "It's going to be so good to have you around again. The kids have missed their favourite pup-sitter," she paused, nudging Phoebe back towards her cousins. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little… I don't know… almost sad?"

Bandit winced, wishing he was better at hiding his inner turmoil. "I'm all right. It's just been a rough few months, that's all. We can have a real talk sometime; you've always been a good listener. Besides, I've got no business mopin' after the time you've had. I'm so sorry 'bout your pups, Dash."

"It hurt like hell. But we got Phoebe out of all of it. I wouldn't change anything. Hopefully things will get better for you too." Dash looked over her shoulder to keep an eye on her young daughter, who was growling dramatically as she hung off a laughing Pepper's ear while Feather egged her on. "Anytime you want to talk, you know you can count on me." She gave her brother a lick on the cheek. "We're actually moving back to the alley tomorrow, so if you want to hang round here it won't be so crowded. It's gonna be weird… I'm pretty sure Cocoa's gotten used to running the show."

Bandit laughed, feeling much better having seen Pepper relaxed and happy, despite his worries for her. "They'll be so happy to have ya home. Cocoa too; he thinks a lot of ya."

"He does. Sweet guy really; I think it's been tough for him since Jaffa left home. I miss Jack like hell, but I'm glad he's been such a great friend to him."

"Man, you go away for, what? Half a year? -And everythin's changed!"

"That's what happens, Brat. That'll teach you not to run away for so long."

Surrounded by family and free to roam and play in the cold streets, the day rolled by quickly for an increasingly contented Bandit. Despite his earlier words, nothing had really changed at all. Showers of rain left the rampaging dogs shaking cold droplets from their coats, but their spirits could not be dampened. Nicky's clan, as was always the way, could not stay long, but the others relished their freedom, skidding and sliding through the traffic with joyous ease. Bandit loped alongside Dash, who was giving her little Phoebe her first taste of the street life, all in preparation for the move they'd be making when the next day came. He stayed just close enough that he could nudge the pup back to the safety of her mother if she strayed too near to the edge. Seeing the wonder in the kid's eyes warmed his heart, remembering when he himself had first been introduced to this magical world, these streets of gold. Before long, though, Sunny had taken his place, and Phoebe's face lit up at the sight of her father. Coming back to earth with a bump, Bandit righted himself quickly, taking off after his own parents, who were bounding through the streets wildly.

Like a dark, furry streak, Bandit flew across the traffic, and soon felt Pepper running by his side. He howled, and all around him, the voices of those he loved howled back. Catching up with his parents, Bandit jumped at Dodger, and they tumbled onto the pavement, laughing and snapping at tails and ears. Rita and Pepper both joined the tangle, with Luna and Tito a little way behind. Rita howled again, letting go of her recent heartache and losing herself to the connectedness she now felt with her family. Falling to the cold, wet cement, Bandit caught her eyes and smiled as she came forward to nuzzle his dripping face. All the while, Pepper continued to pounce at Tito in a wild frenzy, truly letting loose for the first time in many months. They were home.

Leaving Pepper to blow off some steam, Bandit took a walk with his mother. He wanted to tell her, knowing she'd want to be there for him, but he couldn't bring himself to ruin the best time he'd had in so, so long. She wouldn't be going anywhere, after all.

Rita's tail just couldn't stop wagging. She'd missed him so, more than she could say. Somehow, seeing her firstborn son's face once more made it seem as though everything would be all right. "You're looking well, Ban; I'm glad you've been eating well. I know I shouldn't worry, but I guess that's what moms are for."

"I guess so. But you know I'll always come home. It must have been hard, you know, with Grandpa. I'm happy he was with you and Auntie Will."

Rita nuzzled him once more. "He was happy. You can't really ask more than that." Looking at her son, she couldn't have been prouder; he was strong and healthy, and he saw the affection in his eyes as he gazed over his family. It baffled her that he'd choose to stay away for so long, it just wasn't him. "You and Pepper haven't thought about the pitter patter of little paws have you? I've seen how great you are with Phoebe. If you're stickin' around, you'd never be short of help."

Bandit's breath caught in his throat, and the bottom seemed to fall from his stomach. He couldn't do this now, he was trying to let it all go. "You know me, responsibility ain't my scene." He shook his head, letting the subject drop. It wouldn't leave, rattling around his mind, tormenting him. He barely heard what Rita was saying to him, and he could only cluelessly nod along. When Pepper jumped up on him from behind, growling a loving invitation to play, he was grateful to be given an escape.

As night fell, Bandit and Pepper finally parted from the warm family gathering, retreating to Saint Mary's Park, close to Fagin's place but with the privacy Bandit now needed. He'd wanted to stay with the rest of the family, to sleep at Fagin's feet once more, but a sensitive subject had been brought up, and his first priority was caring for Pepper's feelings. It had taken courage for her to agree to come back, knowing that Dash had a young pup in tow. The run of abject failures in producing a litter had broken her heart a little bit more each time, and Bandit knew that the recent futile attempt to fall pregnant had been the hardest hit yet. They'd been desperate, but still, nothing. Bandit missed the carefree days, when all that mattered was him and Pepper, living for the sake of laughing, and letting all worries fall to the wayside. He wanted to be that dog, and he almost was, but there was a piece of him that knew it likely that an inadequacy on his part had led to the hopes and disappointments that had dimmed Pepper's spirit. Bandit worried for her. She was hurt, and she'd lash out, and then retreat to a dark place within when she'd pushed everyone away. On the surface, she was the same bouncy, joyously bull-headed dog she'd always been, but just below was a real danger that her pent-up emotions would boil over. Bandit could only be there for her, and hope that things would change. He didn't need to be a father, but he needed Pepper to be okay. Tenderly, he nuzzled her face.

"Was that okay, Pep?" he asked, glad that she hadn't heard his mother asking about their family plans. "I think it'll soon be like we've never been away. I hope so. Like you said… moving on."

Pepper's ears drooped a little, but she smiled at Bandit. "Yeah. Maybe someday I won't think about it so much. Maybe someday it won't eat away at me all the time. I think we made the right choice… it's good to be distracted; when it was just the two of us it was hard."

Bandit settled beside her, disquieted. Would 'just the two of them' ever be the same again? When she was alone with him, Pepper was reminded constantly that when it came down to it, they hadn't been compatible. Did she look at him differently? Bandit knew that he saw himself differently.

Snuggling in close, Pepper said goodnight with a sweet lick to Bandit's nose. It was enough, for now at least, to reassure him. He would be there for her, that much he knew.


	7. Homecoming

Phoebe greeted the new day, as she always did, with a wagging tail and an infectious laugh. The atmosphere around the house was one of bittersweet excitement, as Dash prepared to lead her young daughter home to the alley that she'd grow up in. Rita felt relief, knowing that Dash and Phoebe had been through much to get to this step, but how she'd miss them. She happily let the boisterous pup snap at her tail as she rolled around on the floor. However much she'd miss Dash's clan, their moving on would be best for everyone. There was no denying that Fagin's tiny house felt terribly cramped in the evenings with five extra dogs hanging around, including three energetic pups. Oliver and Evie had been keeping their distance as a result, and they were very much missed, especially by Dodger. Rita had no doubt that Dash's gang- the half of it left behind in the alley- would have found the separation hard, devoted as they were to their leader. They'd be desperate to play a larger role in Phoebe's life, but it meant that the role the pup's grandparents played would be decreased.

From Sunny's side, Dash was still yawning. "It's going to be so strange not to have you guys around… but I am _so_ ready to see Jack every day again." She'd had frequent contact with her son while she was away, but it could never be the same. He'd missed out on so much of Phoebe's life, and that was upsetting to Dash. After today, though, they'd be united as a family, and as a gang, the way it always should have been.

"That's gonna be real cool," Phoebe said excitedly, accidentally letting her grandmother's waving tail slip through her paws. "And I can play with Lucky. I've gotta be almost as big as him now, so I won't have to be left behind all the time."

Dash smiled kindly. The kid wanted to grow up so fast- too fast for her liking. "One step at a time, honey. One step at a time."

As Fagin readied himself for a day of work, the front room had filled with dogs, slowly waking up and enjoying what would soon be a rare gathering. Phoebe couldn't imagine anything else; this was her whole life, these light-hearted moments with her family. Her grandfather was always full of stories, and she was never quite sure how much was true and how much was just him trying to impress her. Her grandmother told stories too, meant more to inspire the young pup, building her excitement for the thrilling world she'd soon be entering. Tito was always ready for a scrap, and down on her level, seemed almost like another kid sometimes. Luna tried, and failed, to teach Phoebe to climb trees, but happily cut her losses and became instead a constant playmate, just as she was to Daisy and Ella. Phoebe knew she'd love living with her mother's full gang just as much, but that wouldn't stop her from missing those she'd leave behind. She, Luna, Daisy and Ella tussled over a ball, giving time for the adults to finish all their stretching and yawning.

Phoebe wasn't the only one with mixed feelings. It had been a long time, and Dash had started to feel that this place was her home once more. She knew she'd have to shake it, to step back into the role of leader, but she'd so enjoyed being able to focus entirely on her dependent young. The contact that she'd had with her old gang hinted to her that Cocoa, who'd been antsy over the group's temporary split in the first place, had been ill-affected by the disruption to the family he'd always been so protective of- especially since the attack on Willow and Storm. Usually, the mild-mannered Jaffa could be called on to dampen his fiery fighting spirit, but his place in the little clan had been taken by the terrier, Lucky, whose life's purpose seemed to be to egg Cocoa on. It was a worry, and Dash was grateful that her Jack was so highly focused on keeping his older friend out of trouble. How much Jack was an influence on Cocoa and Lucky, and how much the reverse was true, though, she couldn't help but wonder. The dynamic would be very different to the almost idyllic one at Fagin's place, but Dash told herself that she was ready for it, and Phoebe would be to.

When the door creaked open and it was time to leave, Phoebe ran forward without hesitation, her doting father hot on her trail.

"I guess this is it, then?" said Dodger, looking to Dash. It had almost been like old times for a little while.

Dash smiled through her jitters. "I guess so. You guys are gonna get to sleep through the night without Madam over there wakin' everyone up."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna miss the three AM wake-up call because _someone_ wants to play."

"I'm sorry about that, I guess I'm so done in by night-time that she can sneak right away without me even stirring."

"Hey- no worries, Mini. Pheebs is just teachin' us to appreciate sleep, tha's all." Dodger grinned. It would be quiet; _too_ quiet, without all the kids around, and it was of utmost relief to him that they'd only be a few blocks away. He needed some activity in his life; he wasn't about to become a slow-paced old man. Not yet.

Dash gave her father a nuzzle, appreciating his good-humoured approach to grandparenthood. She knew that her zealous daughter could be a pain in the tail, but there was no doubt that he loved her to pieces. "I guess I'll see you later then. Drop by some time; maybe tomorrow, once she's a little bit more settled?"

"We'll be there," Dodger said, as Rita joined them for the 'farewell for now'.

Thankfully, for Phoebe only had little legs, it was only a short stroll to Dash's alley, and the small pup could happily gambol all the way there without tiring. As with every morning, Daisy and Ella had greeted the day with enthusiasm, and their excitement about finally taking their young sister home only heightened their puppy giddiness. As far as they were concerned, that they were going home was the signal that the stresses of the past months were now over.

Jellybean's broad, wrinkled face scrunched up in an emotional beam as her dear friend and cousin came around the corner. Beside her, Klaus barked his deep bark of excitement, and at their paws, Jack squirmed in ill-disguised joy at having his whole family home again. Cocoa was more restrained, aware as he was that he'd no longer be running the show, but Lucky was jumping up and down on his back.

Dash couldn't help but grin as she found herself surrounded by the full force of her happy little gang. Licks came at her, Sunny and the girls from all directions, making it quite clear that they were very much welcomed home. For Dash, there was one person she wanted to nuzzle up to most of all, and that was her sweet boy, Jack. The pup snuggled close, dodging the licking tongues of his groupmates, and reaffirming his position in the centre of Dash's clan.

"C'mon," said Jack, managing, with difficulty, to pull himself away from the writhing huddle of dogs. "You haven't seen what we've done out back. You're gonna like it!"

"What have you done to my place, Jack?" Dash asked, an eyebrow raised.

Jack laughed, nudging Phoebe forward with his paws. " _Come on_!"

He led them to the back of the alley, where a rickety wooden fence marked the boundary of their home; to some of the gang anyway. Beyond the fence, the owner of the neighbouring car yard had fenced off a small slice of his property to give the dogs a bolt hole and extra security. The man had appreciated the presence of the dogs, who'd acted as a deterrent to thieves and trespassers in the past, and he'd happily ensured a piece of his place was comfortable for Dash, whom he referred to as 'Miss Scruffy'. Jellybean and Cocoa had never ventured into this den area, mistrustful as they were of their human neighbour, but it had been the perfect place for Dash to raise her first litter, and it'd be home for Phoebe now as well.

Dash's eyes widened in surprise. The den area had doubled in size, with the fence having been moved backwards, further into the car yard. One side had been covered by a slanted metal roof, providing much-needed shelter for the winter months. All the nesting materials Ella had arranged prior to Phoebe's birth were still there, beside a new drawer from a chest, which had been filled with various blankets, newspapers, and pillowcases. A truck tyre lay beneath the shelter, and it too had been lined with a thick blanket.

"All right," said Jack, "we had a little help from the man. But it's great, hey? Plenty of room for all of us!"

"It's amazing, thanks, Jack," Dash said, finding herself grinning. It felt like home, and she could see all the love that had gone into making sure she, Sunny and the pups would be comfortable on their return. It meant the world.

"Woah!" cried Daisy, "Nice makeover!" She wasted no time at all in inspecting every nook and cranny of the den, with Phoebe right under her paws.

Ella surged forward, prodding the tyre with her paws to test how comfortable it would be as a bed. "I like it!"

While the kids checked out the den, Dash and Sunny turned back to their dear friends, who they'd missed so much.

"You okay, Dashie?" Jellybean asked, cocking her head.

"A little overwhelmed. I've built it up in my head; worrying about how I'll cope with keeping Pheebs safe."

Sunny licked the air in her direction. "We've done it with three, honey. Our little lady is gonna have babysitters everywhere round here."

Jellybean nodded. "We've got this. And I get it; I was crazy overprotective after losing pups too, but that's why you've got us. It'll be my own personal mission to help you chill out."

" _Ja!_ " wuffed Klaus, his stub tail wiggling. "Se kids have eachosser too. You see, Cocoa and Lucky already try to play."

Dash watched as Daisy snorted with laughter in response to her big cousin Cocoa pulling at her tail. Already, the kids- and the teenagers- seemed happy and relaxed. It was the way she'd always wanted it, but that didn't stop the irrational voice in her head from whispering doubts. With her three closest friends supporting her decision, she could take her time to get used to being back at the helm.

"Thanks, guys," she said, letting her friends put her at ease. "I think it's gonna just take a little while for me to adjust."

"The quicker we get back into the swing of things, the better," said Sunny cheerfully. "How 'bout you lead is on one of your famous breakfast runs?"

Jellybean's eyes twinkled. "Show Pheebs how it's done!"

"I think," said Dash, her old spark coming back, "that's a great idea."

* * *

A short way away, Bandit and Pepper were side by side, snuffling through overturned trashcans. While Bandit was itching to get back to his family, he'd figured it best to give everyone some space while Dash's clan were in the process of leaving Fagin's. They'd drop by later… no doubt his parents would appreciate the company with the house suddenly so much emptier. Besides, he'd determined, with the weather cooling at an alarming rate, it would do them well to make sure they were well fed. Delving deeper into the can to avoid the cold wind, Bandit finally caught sight of the morsel that he'd been sniffing for. It wasn't anything exciting, just a piece of bread that had once formed the top of a sandwich, but it was smothered in sauce and still held the scents of the bacon that it had once been pressed against. He pawed it out, and it bounced onto the pavement, catching on the breeze.

Stumbling backwards to sink his teeth into his bread, Bandit momentarily looked up, and jumped at the sight of a hulking dog standing behind Pepper. Instinctively, he barked in alarm, causing both Pepper and the stranger- a sandy coloured shepherd with a dark mask over his face- to lift their heads. Pepper leapt up in surprise, hitting her head on the trashcan she'd been snuffling in. The shepherd's stance remained stiff; he looked like a predator stalking his prey, and it frightened Bandit. As Pepper joined Bandit in voicing barked threats to the menacing stranger, he at last retreated, not taking his flashing eyes off the shaking Pepper until he'd backed around the corner.

Pepper looked up to Bandit, her jaw hanging low. "What was with that guy?"

"Dunno, but he gave me the creeps!" Bandit murmured, unwilling to look away from the corner he'd seen the shepherd disappear behind. "Wait… was he wearing a collar? What's a pet doin' down here?"

Shaking herself, Pepper recovered. It had looked like that to her, but why would a pet be skulking around the mean streets… and looking at other dogs in the way she'd look at her dinner?

Bandit could sense his mate's unease and looked away from the end of the street so he could give her a reassuring lick. "We oughtta let Dash know there's a nutter around. It was like he was stalkin' you. The kids gotta be watched."

"I guess so. That weirdo won't be a match for Klaus, J.B. and Cocoa. Better for them to be on their guard, though, hey?"

The pair had been sticking to the area between Fagin's place and Dash's alley, and it took no time at all to pick up the scent of one of their friends. Following their noses, Bandit and Pepper soon heard barking and canine laughter on the wind, and they couldn't help but break into a gallop at the sound, drawn irresistibly by the promise of a good time. That they'd almost been jumped by a large and aggressive dog was soon far from their minds. It was Sunny they ran into first, holding back, as he usually did, while the others danced through the traffic. He still had no natural road sense and was much more comfortable watching his beloved family from a distance.

"How's it goin'?" Bandit called, taking Sunny by surprise.

"Bandit!" the hound replied, having recovered. "I didn't see you there. It's goin' great; kids are right into the swing of it. I was never really worried about Pheebs, she takes everythin' in her stride, but it was gonna be big for Dashie."

"And she's okay?" asked Bandit, concerned.

Sunny beamed. "She's perfect. You know how she is, a whole lot braver than she looks. An' she's got her old pals back. It makes a big difference."

Pepper sat back on her haunches, upright with her forepaws waving. "Not too crowded back in the old alley?"

"Nah, just like old times. The little one don't take up much space." He looked wistfully out into the streets, willing his mate and pups to come back into view. That he'd never truly overcome his anxiety in traffic felt crippling when the rest of his family had not a care. Dash would return to him, always, when he had to hang back, overwhelmed, but it didn't stop him from wishing he could be as much a street dog as everyone else.

They didn't have to wait long to see Dash, who- true to form- had no intentions of keeping her anxious mate out of the family's milestone day. Daisy charged in front of her, barrelling straight into her auntie Pepper with no hesitation, and Phoebe scrambled to keep up.

Dash tossed her ears, rearranging her windswept fur. "Morning, brother dearest. And to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Bandit yawned, presenting a picture of nonchalance. "Ya know, just in the area. An' wanted to give you guys a heads up 'bout some weird dog that was round this way."

"Weird?" Dash asked, her head cocked. "In what way? Not dangerous?"

Leaving Pepper to rumble with the kids, Bandit backed around the corner, where he had less sounds to compete with. As Sunny and Dash joined him, he shrugged his shoulders. There had to be a middle ground between putting them on guard and causing excessive alarm, but he wasn't sure how to find it with a protective mother.

"Well, maybe. But the guy was a pet. We were lookin' through some trashcans, an' I looked up an' saw him stalkin' Pepper. Like predatory stuff, like he was gonna pounce on a rat. When I noticed, we barked at him and he backed off, but it was real strange how he was lookin' at us. Sinister even."

Dash's hackles had raised, and she instinctively glanced around the corner to look over her youngest pup. "Yeah, that's scary." She exchanged a look with Sunny. "What kinda dog? Not a shepherd?"

Bandit was taken aback. "Yeah, yeah, a shepherd. Sandy fur and a dark mask. You seen a creepy dog like that?"

"No," said Dash heavily, "but I think Willow has." She hesitated for a moment. "Did they tell you that Grandpa Storm and Willow were attacked? The day before he died."

"What? No- by a dog like that? A pet?" Bandit shook his head. "No one said anything about that. Wait- did that dog kill Gramps?"

Dash licked her lips nervously. "Honestly, we don't know. He was an old dog; Mom says he was dyin' anyway, but Willow thinks it was what did it."

Bandit was stunned, and suddenly overwhelmed by a swooping sick feeling in his stomach.

"It's a touchy subject," said Sunny, "there were some among us who wanted to hunt the dog down and get even, but thankfully, common sense prevailed."

"An', an' that's why no one thought to mention it, right? Scared to stir up trouble?"

Dash nodded. "Basically, yes. Cocoa, Jack and Lucky have been doing some sniffing around, it sounds like a lot of dogs 'round here have seen this guy- or at least heard about him. The impression we're getting is that he's not acting alone… but they're all pets."

Bandit flicked his ear, half-listening to the squeals of Pepper and the pups just a around the corner. In his experience, pets were never a threat, constrained as they were by fences and leashes. That this had suddenly become a problem was curious. "You reckon something organised? If they're all linked to the same dog?"

'Perhaps. But if that shepherd's been close by and is threatening enough to worry someone as reckless as Pepper, it's gonna make me nervous either way."

Sunny too, wore an expression of unease. "Maybe we need to make sure none of us are going out alone. If the dog's modus operandi is to hunt in stealth mode, it would be all too easy for someone to not sense danger until it's too late."

"I'd be with you on that," said Bandit sagely. "Pep was completely oblivious; if I hadn't looked around, he'd a' been on her."

Dash shuddered. "I guess that's it, then. We'll have to talk to everyone about this tonight, make sure the message gets across. No one else is getting hurt on my watch."

"You want me to bring Mom and Dad up to speed?" Bandit asked. "We were probably gonna drop by anyhow."

"Yeah, that'd be good. But, Brat, you wanna talk about what happened with Grandpa, best you just take it to Mom, avoid any big flare ups."

Just then, Ella trotted around the corner, with Klaus right behind her. "Hey Uncle B!" she cried, her tail wagging.

"Hey Elly-belly, happy to be home?" Bandit responded cheerily, leaving thoughts of his grandfather's death to the side for the time being.

"Ecstatic! I forgot how much fun it was to have a brother around to annoy."

" _El!_ " Dash warned.

"All in good fun," the pup added hastily. "Anyhow- Klaus had this really great idea…"

"We're listening," said Sunny.

The Rottweiler spoke. "Ve need to have house re-warming party, for your coming home. Ve all bring nice food, ve play some nice music, have good time."

"Yeah!" Ella cried. "And it'll be plenty loud, so then it would let the man behind the fence know we're back. He's probably missed us."

Dash's tail began to wag. Raucous dance parties had always been her gang's specialty, and she needed no encouragement to offer her full support to the idea. "You can count me in! I think Phoebe's overdue her first alley party. We'll have to make sure it's a good one. All right with you, Sunshine?"

"That's definitely all right with me," Sunny said happily. "You'll stick around, won't you, Bandit? I'm sure you and Pepper will find a corner of the alley to curl up in tonight."

For a moment, Bandit hesitated. The circumstances of his grandfather's death would take time to swallow, and he felt the strongest pull to talk to his mother, so he might be able to make sense of everything. But she'd still be there tomorrow, and the warning he had to give about the menacing shepherd could wait until morning.

"Did someone say _party_?" Pepper exclaimed, popping up at her mate's side, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yeah," said Bandit, "Change of plans, baby, we've gotta give these guys a proper welcome home." As Pepper howled with mirth, his own tail began to wave. "Looks like we're in!"


End file.
